Girls Suck?
by MaxSeighart
Summary: Matt dislikes girls even though many likes him. so Sora deicided to help her friend find a girl of his own. will he end up liking one? SORATO!! and maybe a lil TAKARI!!>my fav cute couples
1. girl problems

Heya!!!  
  
First of all, I don't own Digimon. Well, duh!!! IF I did then I already made T.K the main character. *sigh* but Tai's okay.. This is my very first Digimon story for everybody's information. So forgive me if I made some mistakes here and there. Oh, and girls out there, don't be offended by the title. I'm a girl too you know.. I'm making SORATO since almost all my friends love that pairings. I like it too but I'm more like a TAKARI. *__*  
  
That's it I'm tired... On with the story...  
  
..::Girls Suck?::..  
  
Everybody needs their love, huh? Humph.. I think it's just a crappy saying everyone believes.  
  
I passed by the corridor as I heard girls giggling and whispering behind my back. Pathetic... I rolled my eyes, ignoring those annoying girls.  
  
"Yo, Matt!" Tai waved from afar. I waved back at my fourteen year-old friend. Hmmm.... A figure is beside Tai. It's obviously Sora. Sora Takenouchi is like Tai's girlfriend. Tai Kamiya, though we sometimes have differences we still managed to be good pals.  
  
Tai and Sora started running towards me. What do you expect? They're both childish and active. Tai then placed his arms around my neck.  
  
"hey, Matt!" Sora greeted. I just nodded. Humph... why waste time talking to a girl?  
  
"aahh.. Girls problems, Matt?" Tai said grinning.  
  
"what's with you and girls anyways?" Sora asked, looking at bit mad. She's a girl after all.  
  
"I just don't like them.. Flirtatious, make-ups, dress-ups, everything is complicated in their world." Okay, okay, Sora is Tai's friend so that means she's also my friend. And friends talk right?  
  
"not all girls are like that, Matt. There are different types of girls out there and you just need to find the one. In that case, you can change your perspectives." Sora explained.  
  
"humph.. like that's ever gonna happen.."  
  
"you'll just have to find her." Tai said sounding like I don't have any choice. Oh yeah? Where do I start, genius?  
  
"yeah whatever. And how am I supposed to find one, huh?"  
  
"easy. Think of your friends or girls you know." Sora answered.  
  
I folded my arms. "oh yeah? It's not like I know many."  
  
"there are many willing to know you, Matt."  
  
We turned around and saw a lot of girls behind me. Whispering, blushing and giggling.  
  
"Sora's right." ^__^; Tai agreed with her.  
  
"I don't know.."  
  
"hey, guys, it's gym class already! We'll be late!" Tai said looking a bit worried yet excited.  
  
"Humph.. since when did you became concern of punctuality?" I murmured.  
  
Tai ran ahead of us, leaving me and Sora behind.  
  
"why is he so excited?"  
  
Sora shrugged. "I think it's coz' of a girl he likes."  
  
"humph... that's so... a girl?!"  
  
"yup, that's what I said."  
  
"I thought you guys were....."  
  
"you thought wrong, Matt. Me and Tai are just good friends.." Sora interrupted.  
  
"hmmm...."  
  
"anyways, Matt, you want help from me in finding a cute girlfriend?" Sora said with a huge grin on her face.  
  
"uhh...no. I don't think I need your help." I said coldly.  
  
Sora frowned. "fine. Just ask me for help if you need any, okay?"  
  
I just nodded as a sign of my agreement. Sora then ran towards Tai who was already far far away.  
  
I sighed as Sora left. Man, that was weird. A minute ago, I was talking about how much I hate girls and seconds later, I was just told by my friends to find one. Some friends they are. T_T .....I sure hope I'm doing the right thing though...  
  
end of chapter*_*  
  
Matt: I am the main character again. Ahh... I'm so damn cool.  
  
You're just lucky.. anyways, I'm damn tired and I need some sleep since I slept at 4:00 a.m yesterday. So farewell, people!!!! 


	2. Asking for Sora's Help

Okay first of all, thanks to all the reviewers!!! Hmm... Should I thank them individually?  
  
Tai: you should.  
  
Matt: whatever you like....  
  
Okay then...  
  
Zidane- thank you for liking this story.. Of course there's TAKARI! That's my favorite pairings in Digimon.  
  
wow- thanX.. This is the continuation....  
  
h.i.k.a.r.i- don't forget to blink after you kept your eyes open. Oh, and thank you.  
  
Rizza426- yeah!!! GIRLZ DO RULE!!!!! Huh.. you must be really tired from typing all that words.  
  
Savoan Locc- you should be kidding if you say girls suck. Coz' I won't allow anyone to say that. ^____^ I have no comments about Koumi pairings but I don't think I'll put any Koumi in here. Sorry but I already have the story in my head. It's very hard to change all that. But Mimi and Izzy will be here for sure! To tell you the truth, I don't really like Mimi no offenceokay, fine, no offence to Mimiato-loverz; if there's any I guessincluding TaiA/N: duh!! I would!!blush uh... sure, Kari. Well, we all hope you like this one.. and please wait patiently for the next chapter.. I bet your waiting will take a while since Max*Seighart is so very lazy..  
  
~TiL NeX TyM*~ 


	3. Meeting Girl no 1: Vice

Yo, people!!!!! Finally, I uploaded! It's been months!  
  
Davis: yeah, finally!  
  
In this chapter it will be torture time for Matt!!!!!!  
  
Tai: Yehay!!!!!!!  
  
Matt: stares meanly at Tai  
  
Tai: I mean... uh... Ye-ah.  
  
Actually, it isn't a real torture, I wouldn't dare to coz' Kurt_Hiwatari will get mad at me!!!!!! He'll kill me for sure!  
  
Matt: no he won't. I will.  
  
T____T that was soo encouraging.  
  
Tai: Matt can kill a hundred demons when he's mad.  
  
That was also soo encouraging.  
  
Sora: yeah... and he doesn't forgive people easily.  
  
Another encouraging statement. -wait a minute is this true?!?  
  
T.K: yup. he never forgives a person easily.  
  
Oh my gosh I have to change the story!!!!!!! -neh, I'm lazy.. It's not my problem anymore anyway.  
  
Kari: ^___^; so anyways, try to enjoy this chapter. And thank you all reviewers! Thanks a lot! Matt has finally have a date in this chappy!!!  
  
Matt: humph..  
  
Ken: here is chapter three... Meeting Girl no. 1: Vice  
  
Chapter three.  
  
"Where are you taking me??" I asked again trying to escape from Sora's mighty grip. Damn I'm weak! Not really, but my instincts tells me not to escape.  
  
"I found someone!" she said happily still dragging me towards her target.  
  
"Someone?"  
  
"Remember, Matt. You did asked my help to find a GIRLfriend!" why does she always say the word 'girl' louder? Is that a way of teasing me? Or is she just nuts? Wait a minute.. A girlfriend?!!!  
  
"y-you already found a g-girl for m-me?"  
  
"Sure did!!!"  
  
I kept quiet until I saw a girl same age as mine. She has a long brown hair and a blue and purple blouse that matches her skirt. And is that a true flower on her hair??.. She looks okay.. Her brown eyes are full of innocence as I stared at it. Judging from her position and looks, I think she's shy and the un-talkative type. I'm not judgmental or anything, it's just a wild guess.  
  
"S-Sora, why on earth did you choose her? I mean she's okay but... What's our similarity??" I asked. Look at me! Always asking. yay. Go me. T__T  
  
"coz' um.... You're both shy and quiet. And.. Um.... You both don't have a lover." She answered.  
  
"Lover?? Quiet and s-shy?! I'm not shy!"  
  
"Yes you are! Now a lil' advice: don't scare or hurt her. She's like.. um... Well... emotional." She whispered.  
  
"Wait! E-emotional?! So-!" I turned around and saw her dash away. -__-; she sure is fast. Wonder what's the hurry.  
  
"Um... Matt-sama.."  
  
I turned around slowly.. Okay, Matt, this is the very first you spoke to a girl you don't even know.. This will turn out okay.. Hehe. that's right.. I'm gonna live. just listen to me! I'm talking like an idiot!  
  
"Uhhhh.... Hi!" wow... Good start.  
  
"I'm Vice Kairiya and I believe you're Matt Ishida." What's with this girl? Born with 'royalty'?  
  
"Um... Yeah, that's me alright. Matt Ishida, the one and only."  
  
"Matt-sama..."  
  
"Please, just call me Matt." I interrupted.  
  
"Okay, Matt, about..." She blushed. "Our date..." what?!! What date?!!! WHAT DATE?!!!!! "My parents allowed me to go so we'll meet at Les Roland restaurant?"  
  
Date?? DATE?? My 1st date??? Les Roland???? The Italian restaurant??? W- what's happening??? ...Hehe... she's joking.. Joke, right???  
  
"Matt??"  
  
"Huh? What? Joke?"  
  
She looked at me with a confused expression stuck on her face.  
  
"I-I mean are you serious?"  
  
"Yup, my parents said yes." That's not what I meant.. T_T  
  
"*ehem* so like when is this date again?" she giggled.  
  
"Oh, Matt, don't you remember? Tomorrow night." To-to-tomorrow night?! I'm gonna faint! I will! I'm gonna faint right here! Okay.. back to reality...  
  
"*ehem* so.... Like.. um.... Who arranged this date?" I asked  
  
"Matt, you forgot already? Sora said that you ordered her to ask me on a date."  
  
I told Sora to arrange a date for me and Vice? ...Wait a minute!! I never did! I don't even know this girl!!! SORA!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Oh... Look at the time, see there, Matt!!" she said as she walked away..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It's small, dark and uncomfortable but it's worth it. I gulped as I heard footsteps heading this way.. I'm gonna die.  
  
"Where's Matt and Sora?" Tai?  
  
"Maybe the girls took Matt away. And Sora is probably GIRLFRIEND-hunting." Kari said.  
  
"Hmm. good point, Kari." T.K agreed  
  
"Speaking of girls, T.K, make a run for it." Ken warned as I heard hundreds of running footsteps. Poor T.K... *sigh* beauty can be such a burden.  
  
"See you after class, T.K!"  
  
"Alright, Kari!"  
  
I sighed as I heard the voices and footsteps faded. Hiding in the janitors closet is sure is safe. Surely, I'll die if Matt fond out what I've done.  
  
Aren't I like cupi---?  
  
The door suddenly opened.  
  
"I knew you'd be here." he said giving me a cold stare.  
  
"Heya, Matt! Hehe.. what are you doing here?"  
  
"Isn't that suppose to be my question?" he said as I stood up, arranging my skirt.  
  
"Okay I'll make this short... Please forgive me, Matt! Puhleeezzzzz?!!!!!!! But face it it's for your own good."  
  
Matt kept quiet for a minute then started walking away.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
I ran towards him.  
  
"So? Am I forgiven?"  
  
"...." then he placed his arms around my neck. "If our 'date' turns our great maybe I will.."  
  
"What if it doesn't?"  
  
"Then don't expect me to give you a Christmas gift during Christmas.."  
  
"Matt!!!!!!!! No fair! I said pleeeeeaaaaaaassssse, didn't I?"  
  
"Puppy eyes doesn't work in me, Sora."  
  
"Matt, common!!!"  
  
-***-  
  
Matt: what in god's name..  
  
Hehehe.. I said I was gonna change it..  
  
Yolei: wow. Matt didn't shout or whatever he does when he's mad.  
  
T.K: he doesn't shout. Maybe only in his head. What a turn off to the girls if he shouts like a lunatic in front of hundreds of people.  
  
Yolei: good point.  
  
Mimi: so in the next chapter will be the glorious date! Ahhh!!! I can't wait! *___* there would be a pink silk table cloth, pink roses with daisies, pink matching chair and some romantic music!!!!!!!  
  
Kari: Mimi went back to the world of crazy pink again.. ^___^;  
  
Uh.. I don't think I'll make the date look like that.. Pink??! That's my hatest color!!!!  
  
Matt: yeah. at least make this 'date' uh.. Normal-looking.  
  
Maybe I'll place lotsa flowers. What do you think, Kari?  
  
Kari: we should combine the likes of Matt and Vice!  
  
Good idea! Let's say um.. Red and black is the main color of the room or even only their table.  
  
Sora: no no no! that's not dating-type. The color should symbolize something nice.  
  
*sigh* I love that color.. Ahhh. black and red rulez!  
  
Kari: what about white for purity?  
  
No no.. white is so common.. Let's say... SILVER!!!!!!  
  
Sora: great! I'll take care of the foooood!!!  
  
Yolei: count me in! I wanna do the arranging!  
  
Kari: I'll be in charge of bringing all the flowers or whatever necessary stuffs we need.  
  
GREAT!!!!!! Let's go!!!!!!!!! To Les Roland restaurant!!!!! I'll go make the reservation for TWO!!!!!!!!  
  
Boys: -______-; they're so hyperish for this date..  
  
Davis: dating sucks!!!!! Only if your date isn't Ms. Kari.. *_____*  
  
T.K: this guy never gives up..  
  
Tai: well, good luck, Matt buddy. You'll need it.  
  
Matt: I sure do.. 


	4. The Unexpected Date

Lights.  
  
Yolei: check.  
  
Flowers.  
  
Sora: check.  
  
Food.  
  
Kari: check.  
  
Tables and chairs.  
  
Yolei: check.  
  
Designs.  
  
Sora: check.  
  
Silver color.  
  
Kari: check.  
  
Music.  
  
Mimi: check.  
  
Perfect! Well, girls, this is it! Matt and Vice's PERFECT date!  
  
Sora: I'm so proud of myself.  
  
Mimi: yeah... for the first time Matt actually have a date.  
  
Kari: ahh.. Its soooo beautiful!  
  
Yolei: someday, me and Ken are gonna have the same experience. *___*  
  
Mimi: I just can't wait to see those lovebirds!!!!!  
  
Sora: ye-h. I'm so happy for them..  
  
Hmm... [Thought: what's up with Sora?]  
  
Kari: well, of course we didn't prepare all this for nothing. Let's get on with the story so we'll know what will happen. chapter three: The Unexpected Date  
  
Yolei: hurry up, Kari! No time to chit chat. Let's get it on!  
  
Important note: heya, people! About the chapter 2, I don't really know what happened. When I uploaded it only the small portion came out. There was supposed to be a story! But since I already posted chapter three I guess I should move on. You get the story, do you? The chapter 2 was just about Matt's thoughts and also Matt's decision to accept Sora's offer. So let's move on to chapter four. Actually chapter three since chapter two is no more. Because of the mess I made, I made this chapter longer than the others to payback for the big mess I made. So here is.....  
  
Chapter three... again...  
  
"brother has a date!!!! Bro has a date!!! Brother has a date!!!!!!"  
  
"stop that, T.K! someday you'll be in my position!"  
  
"oh yeah??! With who huh??!"  
  
"Kari, dimwit!" I teased as I messed up his hair. The lil' kid just blushed as I smirked. That'll shut him up!  
  
~*Ring~Ring*~  
  
"I'll get it!" T.K shouted as he ran towards the door.  
  
Damn! How do you fix a necktie again?  
  
"KARI!!" oh good. more teasing for me........ wait! If Kari is here... that means....  
  
"Matt, buddy!!"  
  
oh hell no...  
  
"I came to see how you are doing my man!" Tai patted my back. "I can't believe it! My best bud on a rooomaaantiiiic date! This is a dream!"  
  
"or a nightmare.." I murmured.  
  
"wow. Your brother finally has a date. I can't believe it, T.K" I heard Kari said softly.  
  
"yeah.. I can't either. But I know it won't last. My bro doesn't know how to treat a girl." T.K said. "wait a minute.. Am I talking too loud?"  
  
I heard the door slam.  
  
"don't listen to them, Matt." Tai said grinning.  
  
"just let it out. Laugh all you like. I don't care." I said. I'll kill T.K later.  
  
"no no no.. I won't."  
  
"then why are you here?"  
  
"to wish you good luck."  
  
"oh really? Is that all? Thanks. I really needed it. Anything else?"  
  
"uh... No...."  
  
"okay. then.. Why are you still here?"  
  
"oh... yeah!!!!! I remember!" Tai opened the door and called for Kari. "Kari, where are the flowers?" flowers?  
  
"here it is, Tai." She said.  
  
"I thought those flowers were for me!" T.K whined.  
  
"I didn't say that." Kari said. T.K is gay. I knew it.  
  
"hehehe.. Just joking, Kari!"  
  
"Kari, T.K, stop shouting at the corridors! Mr. Ishida is here you know."  
  
Silence.. Good. for a minute I was about to burst.  
  
Tai came inside again.  
  
"here you go, Matt."  
  
In front of me was a bouquet of flowers. All were white fresh daisies. And electric blue paper wrapping it giving it an amazing look.  
  
"nice, noh?" Tai said smiling  
  
"it's nice.. Are you gay, Tai?"  
  
"no no... it's not for you, silly. Sora sent it to me to give it to you. she said she's sorry she can't come here in person to give this to you and wish you good luck. She's going out with her family for some family gathering. She wants you to give this to Vice." Oh...  
  
"she really did this huh?"  
  
"yup! And here you go.." Tai handed a piece of paper with writings that said....  
  
heya Matt!  
Sorry I can't be there. I wish I could see you at your very first date! Take these flowers and give it to your Vice. I know she'll love it.  
And also this gift is from me. (sorry I can't wrap gifts properly) please wear it.  
I know I should have asked you if you want to date this girl and I am sorry I didn't. but please understand..  
This is just for you..  
Best of luck, my friend!  
  
Sora =)  
  
"and this is for you too.." Tai said handing an un-properly wrapped present. "from Sora."  
  
I opened it and it was a silver neck tie.  
  
"I don't know what is with girls and the color silver these days." Tai said scratching his head.  
  
I smiled.  
  
"that's what girls are. strange."  
  
Tai looked at me confusingly.  
  
"usually, you don't smile while saying the word 'girl' especially 'girls'."  
  
I frowned at him.  
  
"uh. O-kay. Uh.. Matt, don't you know how to arrange your tie?"  
  
"I'm- I'm tryin-trying." I said still can't arrange the damn tie Sora gave me.  
  
"let me do it."  
  
Tai went to me and arranged it.  
  
"it's just like this, Matt." Humph. you make it look easy.  
  
"where'd you learn how to tie a necktie?" I asked. Tai isn't really an... um. organized person.  
  
"Sora thought me." T__T oh..  
  
"that explains it."  
  
"she's amazing, isn't she?"  
  
"huh? ye-e-ah." I mumbled. Amazing how she could find a date for just only a day.  
  
"look at the time, Matty. You'll be late. What a turn off to your Vice if you are. Hurry up and go!"  
  
MY Vice?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
T.K's room   
  
"wow! You got all kinds of Digimon cards!" Kari said amazingly.  
  
"yeah, I know."  
  
"they're so cool!"  
  
"you are too." I murmured.  
  
"huh? Did you say something?"  
  
"huh? Nothing.."  
  
Kari sat beside me smiling.  
  
"haha. T.K, you're weird."  
  
"hehe. I know."  
  
"I think its cool your brother is dating. He's doing something different for a change."  
  
"humph. it won't last a minute!" I said. I know it won't.  
  
" gigglesighsigh  
  
"so um.. I'm sorry that I'm late."  
  
"it's okay, Matt. I just arrived too."  
  
"still, I'm sorry. I heard that in dates, the man should be the first one to arrive."  
  
"yes, but that is always untrue.. Thanks for the flowers, Matt. They're very beautiful."  
  
"hehe. y-eah." this is stupid I tell you! stupid! This is wrong and Sora knows it!  
  
"so. um.. Is this your first date." Duh! I wouldn't be freaking nervous if this isn't.  
  
"uh. yeah.. sorta." Is this really a date?  
  
"oh. okay."  
  
we were silent for about a couple of minutes. Thank god! And then we ordered our food, talked a little, eat and all those dating stuff.  
  
"I like your tie, Matt." This tie?  
  
"oh. thanks. Sora gave it to me."  
  
"Sora? Oh. That girl? Are you that close Matt?" huh? What does she mean?  
  
"kinda. We were always close ever since. uh. 3 years ago? I'm not sure." Yeah.. I'm not.  
  
"huh? Like you have Sora already?" she said. What's wrong with her?  
  
"uh. what? I don't get it, Vice." I confessed. Really I don't.  
  
"you have Sora already as your girlfriend! And who am I huh? Just some extra girl?"  
  
"what?!? Wait a min."  
  
"no, Matt. I understand now. I knew from the start you don't like me. Now I know why. You have Sora with you." her voice. it's starting to cry. what to do? Wait a minute. Sora once told me that Vice is shy-and what was that again.. Emotional! Oh no.  
  
"I thought you were different from the other boys, Matt. But no. you're the same!" she sobbed. I don't know what to do.  
  
"wait, Vice, I.." I came to her.  
  
"don't touch me!!!" oh dear god. everyone's watching. I-I don't know what's going on. what to say? What to do?  
  
"we're over, Matt!!" she sobbed then ran away.  
  
"Vice, I."  
  
I heard the door slammed. Everyone now was staring, whispering my name and giving me mean glares. I didn't mean to upset her. really, I don't. I wouldn't make a girl cry even if I dislike them. *sigh* what to do now? I wish Sora was here. I really need her..  
  
-***-  
  
that's it for now!  
  
Sora: wow! That's quit long.  
  
I know. ^____^ from now on. I'm not lazy!  
  
Matt: damn. T___T  
  
T.K: [still blushing]  
  
Don't worry, T.K, Kari isn't reading.  
  
Matt: damn liar.  
  
Okay, since it took me a lot of days to finish this, I think I deserve a break.  
  
Kari: thanks you all, reviewers! Since I am soo good, I will thank them individually. Ummm. let's see.  
  
Curtis Zidane Ziraa- Max still didn't update earlier than the last time.  
  
-yes I did!  
  
Oh. well, I didn't count the days. Thanks for the review, Curtis uh. what? Uh.. sorry. Curtis. Zidane Ziraa.  
  
LOL- thanks. I think Max would like to just post it here. Don't worry. She'll post the next fic on the SORATO or maybe TAKARI page.  
  
Kurt_Hiwatari- uh. Vice is just a special someone Max created to make you mad.  
  
-damn right! I mean. keep it down, Kari!  
  
I don't think Max will delete her. She's out of the story anyways. I think.  
  
-yeah! Be thankful that I'm kind-hearted! =p well, I am.  
  
And yes, this will still be SORATO.  
  
-I said don't call me Maxy!  
  
Uh. yeah. Pls. don't do anything bad to Maxy- I mean Max. Don't start a riot at school, okay?  
  
-damn people -_-* well, Happy Birthday, you little monkey! =p  
  
miaow227- too bad you don't like SORATO. This story is mainly SORATO so.. sorry. [blush] I don't think TAKARI is the best paring ever.  
  
-I do! I do~!  
  
Yama-sama- Max is already sorry for what happened in chapter two. And thanks you for sending your review.  
  
Flipstahhz- hehe. thanks. =3  
  
Kari: there it is! Thank you once again.  
  
Yeah- yeaH. I'm damn tired of typing so. C' ya'll!!!! =3 wait for the next chappy, okay?  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~ Happy Birthday, Milesy!!!!! Best of lück, mahn!!!! =3 ~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~ 


End file.
